


Coconut Cream Pie

by pikapek



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bondage, Come Eating, M/M, Overstimulation, Revenge, but hey i wrote it anyways, cum in food, forgive me lord for i have sinned, really this shit shouldn’t be seen by the human eye, there’s also sondam in this but i don’t want it to be in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapek/pseuds/pikapek
Summary: Kazuichi is mad that Gundham stole Miss Sonia away from him, and Teruteru suggests a good way to get back at them...
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 14





	Coconut Cream Pie

  
Kazuichi was feeling down. Real down. Mr. Almighty Supreme Lord of Ice, Gundham Tanaka, had stolen his bitch. Stolen her heart, her affections, and now the empty spot in her life where a romantic partner would be. Obviously, when the woman you’ve been crushing on for the past six months or so gets with a guy who calls his hamsters “Dark Devas,” you’re gonna be pretty fucking sad.

So, Kazuichi went to his only support in the entire school. The Ultimate Cook himself, Teruteru Hanamura. He began ranting to the smaller man about his issues as he prepared lunch.

“Hm. Sounds like quite the issue…” Teruteru said as he stirred some pasta.

“Yeah, you think?! The biggest dweeb in the school just got with Miss Sonia! And i’m fuckin’ pissed about it!” Kazuichi stomped his foot, shaking some pots and pans on the hooks above them. “I wish there was a way I could get back at that asshole…”

“Well, It just so happens those two have asked me to cater for their first date. It would usually be against my ethics when it comes to cooking, but I think I could make one singular exception to help my best friend get revenge.” He put his hand to his chin in thought, watching his pasta to make sure it didn’t boil over. 

“W-what are you implying, Teru?” Kazuichi looked confused, wondering what kind of plan the tiny chef had that would involve  _ breaking his own rules. _

“Hmm, maybe we could… tamper with the food somehow?”   
  
“I don’t want to kill them, dumbass!”   
  
“No, no, that’s not what I was proposing. You’ve always wanted to get busy with Miss Nevermind, haven’t you?” Teruteru turned towards Kazuichi. “Particularly, have her pretty lips around your member?” He pointed to the slight bulge in the other boy’s pants.

“Well, yeah…” Kazuichi rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“That sex act usually ends with what? The receiver swallowing the giver’s cum, right? How about we have her receive your hot, steamy load… _ indirectly? _ ”

“Are you suggesting…”

“Putting your cum into a pie? Or, to put it in better words, make a cream pie with some locally sourced cream~!” Teruteru smiled, his nose dripping bright pink blood.

“That sounds absolutely disgusting… wouldn’t they notice the taste?” He stuck his tongue out in disgust slightly at the thought of a semen pie.

“I’m the Ultimate Chef, Kazuichi. I’m absolutely sure I could alter the recipe in such a way that they won’t even have a clue. The only problem is getting your consent for th--”

“ _ I’ll absolutely do it. _ ” The taller man’s eyes were full of hatred and spite. “I’m going to make that fancy-ass holier-than-thou asshole drink down my cum and  _ he’s going to fucking love it. _ ” 

“At this point, it sounds like you’re more excited about the prospect of Gundham receiving the pie than Soni--” Teruteru was suddenly grabbed by the scarf and pulled closer to Kazuichi. 

_ “Shut up and let’s go somewhere more private.”  _

Teruteru was slightly intimidated, but nodded. “I’ll grab some supplies… Meet me in my dorm in about five minutes.” He handed Kazuichi the dorm key, and headed towards the supply closet. Kazuichi left the kitchen, and walked off to the dorms.

\----

About five minutes later, Teruteru walked up to the dorm room, bowl and the last shreds of his dignity in hand. When he walked in, quite the pleasant sight was before his eyes. Kazuichi was already masturbating, his pants only halfway off and his shirt messily thrown off to the side. 

“Gah- fuck… Oh, hey Teru- Ahh~” Kazuichi sputtered out as he rubbed his hand along his dick. “Just thought i’d-- mmph- go ahead and get started…” He awkwardly laughed.

“No, no, that’s great! I’m going to have to take it from here, though.” Teruteru walked over to Kazuichi, and positioned himself so his mouth was just hovering over Kaz’s cock.

“Huh!?”

“I’m going to need a good taste of your cum first. I need to know how i’m going to have to change the recipe, what to add, what to remove, et cetera.” He gently grabbed the base of Kazuichi’s member. “We’ll start on making the cum for the actual pie afterwards.”

Teruteru then dropped his mouth down onto Kazuichi’s dick, not even starting slow. He took almost the whole thing and sucked like he was trying to remove Kaz’s soul through his shaft immediately. He ran his tongue across the nerves as he bobbed his head up and down slightly.

“Hu-holy fuck~! Keep- keep going like that- SHIT!” Kazuichi came after only having been sucked on for about 15 seconds. As Teruteru removed himself from Kazuichi’s cock, he wondered if his friend even deserved to be with Sonia. He’d probably never be able to satisfy the poor woman. 

Teruteru swallowed Kazuichi’s load, taking a minute to taste it before sending it down. “Hmm… I’ll have to add a bit more sugar, to even out the saltiness of it…” 

Kazuichi looked down at him. “So… should I just start jacking off into this bowl?”   
  
“No, no, I’ve got more ideas. Get on your hands and knees, will you?” Kazuichi did so, and Teruteru positioned the bowl under his dick. Teruteru then got up, and searched through a drawer until he found what he was looking for: A vibrating dildo. “Judging by how you ejaculated after only about, what, twenty seconds of me blowing you… Either i’ve got a natural talent for dick-sucking or this process will go a lot faster with some assistance from tools.” He grabbed the lube from the top of his dresser, and walked back over. “Remember, the date’s tonight, so we’ve got a limited time. Brace yourself, even with lube this is gonna hurt.”

“OW, FUCK-- WHY IS IT SO- mmmm…” Kazuichi was going to cuss Teru out for shoving a large thing up his ass with absolutely no preparation, but got distracted by the sudden pleasure of the vibrations. “Fuuuuuck… It hurts so good…” He moaned as he came again.

“It seems my hypothesis was correct.” Suddenly, rope was tied around Kazuichi’s wrists and ankles, and he was tied to the bedposts, his body too wrecked with pleasure to resist. “Well, I've got to go ahead and take a shower. Plus, I have to redo my hair after that… Be a good boy and keep cumming, alright?” 

“Whaa- ohh, mm..” Kazuichi would’ve protested, but the vibrations kept him from forming coherent sentences. So, he was left there to sit and just be overstimulated.

\---

Over the hour and a half Teruteru was gone, Kazuichi had cum a ridiculous amount. Really, he should be dead at this point. But, surprisingly, he wasn’t. Just unconscious. When Teruteru came back into the bedroom, poor Kazuichi had filled up a third of the bowl; a lot more than he would need for the recipe…

He removed the dildo from Kazuichi’s ass, finally giving the miserable man a break. He also undid the ropes, took out the bowl from under him, and put Kazuichi’s clothes back on. Teruteru then grabbed a pen and a small piece of paper, and wrote him out a note.

‘You did so well! The date is at 7pm in the dining hall. They’re going to sit in the northeast corner, so it would probably be best to watch from that window if you want to stalk them.’

Then, Teruteru returned to the kitchen. He had way too much cum than was required… and he couldn’t just make two pies. What would he do with the extra?

The first “logical” conclusion that came to mind? Drink all of it down. So, that’s what he decided to do, because horny brain stupid. He measured out exactly what he would need for the recipe, and then grabbed the bowl full of the extra. He tilted the bowl towards his mouth, and began to drink. 

Cum slowly poured into his mouth and down his throat as he gulped. He loved it all. The taste, the texture, the slight bitterness, everything. He slowly became almost addicted to it, scraping the bowl with his tongue to get any last bits he missed once the main course was over with. 

He was so tempted to go back, undress Kazuichi and force him to make more for him to drink… But he could do that later. Right now, he had to finish making this pie for the happy new couple’s date.

\- - -

Seven PM. The scheduled time for Sonia and Gundham’s first date. Kazuichi had long since woken up from his cum-induced coma, and was discreetly watching through the window as the couple sat down on opposite sides of the table. They were all waiting for Teruteru to bring out the dish of the night: a Coconut Cream Pie.

“Helloooooo!” Teru called as he strolled into the dining hall, holding the pie with a cover on it. He set it down on the table in between Gundham and Sonia. “Your Coconut Cream Pie, fresh out of the oven!”

“Why, thank you Teruteru!” Sonia smiled, cutting off a slice. She then took her fork, and picked off a bite… and her eyes lit up. “Oh my… This is the best pie I’ve ever tasted! Don’t you agree, Gundham?”

“Yes… mortal, you have made one splendid pie. I thank you for catering our small event.”

“You are absolutely welcome!”

On the other side of the window, Kazuichi had unzipped his fly, jacking himself off to the sight of the two eating the cum-filled pie. He came, and left a stain on that wall that would probably last until the rain weathered it away.

Teruteru walked out to meet Kazuichi. “So… now that i’ve done you a favor, I already have an idea for how you might pay me back.”

“Hm? And what is that?” Kazuichi said, zipping up his pants again.

“Well… you actually made too much cum earlier, and I ended up drinking all the extra… I wasn’t expecting it to be so good…” He nervously played with his hands. “Could we maybe recreate the scene from earlier? I want more of your cum, Kazuichi.” 

He grimaced for a second, remembering the overstimulation that came with the whole scene earlier. But, he sighed, getting up outside of the view of the window to start walking to Teruteru’s dorm.. “I guess I do owe you one…”   
  



End file.
